


Castigate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [518]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs rakes Senior over the coals and wishes that Senior wasn't so different from his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/01/2000 for the word [castigate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/01/castigate).
> 
> castigate  
> To punish severely; also, to chastise verbally; to rebuke; to criticize severely.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #211 Different.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Castigate

“How dare you come here?” Gibbs castigated, thoroughly annoyed at how different Senior and Tony were. “Do you have any idea what you put your son through every time you show up?”

“What are you talking about? I’m his father. I have a right to see him.” Senior protested.

“If you behaved like a father I would agree, but you’ve yet to treat him like a son. You’re too busy trying to make him do your bidding to see how amazing he already is. He’s the best damn agent I’ve ever worked with. I’m not going to have you coming here and throwing him off his game.” Gibbs glared. Tony was amazing, if his father was half the man Tony was Gibbs would not be as bothered by their differences.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
